


Lust for Life

by flies_crepe



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23706994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flies_crepe/pseuds/flies_crepe
Summary: Wilhuff Tarkin is an agent to a rock band called the DEATH STAR,What should he do with these young band members?
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Wilhuff Tarkin, Galen Erso/Orson Krennic, Orson Krennic/Wilhuff Tarkin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Lust for Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is a translation of my work,English is not my native language.  
> If you can't understand some parts,I swear I tried.  
> Edit:Thanks to @JessKo for fixing some grammar mistakes,she is the best.

Warm white milk and a velvet nightgown. Soft yellow light shined onto the side of a large, single bed. Wilhuff Tarkin leaned against a fluffy feather pillow, and half of his body was wrapped tightly in a quilt. From a distance, he looked like some kind of giant caterpillar pupa.  
There's a red hardcover book with golden characters in his hand. In the quiet and comfortable bedroom, only could one hear the sounds of turning pages and the ticking of an old clock.  
London, England. On a peaceful winter night, it is ten forty-three, which means seventeen minutes later, Tarkin will close the book and turn off the lamp to go to sleep.  
The thin man has been single for his career and entire life, though his parents are often anxious for his marriage. He is still calm as usual. After all, he thoroughly enjoys the elegant ways of life, and of course, loves his dear large single bed. He contemplated the words in the book carefully, sighing with satisfaction, and because tonight his mother didn't urge him to find a good girl to marry, Tarkin smiled silently.  
At ten forty-five, his eyelids began to grow heavy.  
At this time, the phone that was on the bedside table suddenly came to life, the piercing sound that it made that could cut through the entire London night sky if it did not to take Tarkin out of bed. He put down the book, light blue eyes glancing at the phone screen for a second.  
The caller is unknown, so Tarkin was a little angry, so these scammer even sleep? With a voice full of grievances, he answered the phone, intending to give this bastard a scolding.  
However, the other side spoke first, and it was a woman: "Mr. Tarkin?"  
"Yes." His voice was hoarse, and his throat was dry like the desert.  
"Your band member Orson Krennic had a major car accident and we could not contact his relatives, so we inform you to go to the emergency department of St. Thomas's hospital by this phone call." The woman's voice was dull from beginning to end.  
"Who?" Tarkin's hair stood up on end, and stuck to his forehead with sweat.  
"Orson Krennic. He bumped into a utility pole and has multiple fractures. We inform you to go to the emergency department of St. Thomas Hospital."  
"Okay, I know, thank you." He answered in a hurry and hung up.  
His peaceful life died in that night.  
It was extremely painful to say goodbye to warm white milk, velvet nightgown, red hardcover book and soft feather pillows. But he broke his giant cocoon and wobbled like a sleepy moth to the front of the wardrobe, put on a white shirt and black suit pants, then put on a dark blue coat. Stepping downstairs, he then hurriedly entered the silver car parked on the side of the road, started it, and drove away. The street was so quiet Tarkin could hear his loud heartbeat.  
Well, Krennic.  
Tarkin hadn't seen him before, he only knew that Krennic is a lead guitarist of the band DEATH STAR, and he got a nickname called white peacock. Tarkin’s understanding of him is limited to what he heard from his boss Palpatine. But just because of a car accident at night, Tarkin had to become acquainted. He must be a troublemaker, no, definitely was a troublemaker. He mumbled all the way to the place and soon arrived at the hospital entrance.  
Sterilized surfaces, cotton balls, medicine, beds, wailing people everywhere, he was so confused, so he stopped a nurse and asked where Krennic was. Tarkin looked in the direction which the nurse pointed out, yep, there was a person lying there, just like a stone, he walked silently, then stood next to the bed, and he looked down at Krennic, his gray-blue eyes blinked innocently, that was probably the first part where he could move. Then, Krennic grinned. It seemed that this was the second area where he could move. He smiled beautifully. The white teeth made Tarkin feel dazed.  
"Hi."  
"Does it hurt?" Tarkin's voice was nothing but boring, and he classified this incident as work.  
"Oh, it hurts. I'm afraid of surgery." Krennic rolled his eyes to further his expression. "Are you going to accompany me in the hospital?"  
"Unfortunately, I can't Krennic, I still have a lot of things to do tomorrow morning ..."  
"You are my agent."  
"Correct."  
"Your schedule is closely related to this band."  
"Correct......?"  
"So you have to accompany me in the hospital."  
There was a small twitch in Tarkin's eye.  
Anyway, the chairs in hospital are very terrible to sleep on, Tarkin's waist and hip felt rather sore.  
The operation ended at three-fifteen in the morning, so finally Tarkin could lie down on the leather sofa in the ward. Well, it was just hard to sleep as the chairs outside.  
Krennic snored like a pig because of anesthesia  
Tarkin finally, truly fell asleep at about five o'clock, and was awakened by Krennic at eight o'clock. The younger man's whole body covered with plaster, he opened his mouth like a chick waiting to feed.  
"......What do you want to eat?"  
"Ham sandwich!"  
What else can he do? Buy a ham sandwich.  
When he returned, there were three more people in the ward, one with long curly blond hair, another with black slicked-back, and the other with a short red side part, any girl who had paid attention to the weekly hot music chart can recognized their faces printed on the album cover: Lead singer Anakin Skywalker, bassist Mitth'raw'nuruodo, drummer Brendol Hux.  
Tarkin held the ham sandwich, he had never been so confused before.  
"You must be Mr.Tarkin." The bassist with a high forehead said first. His skin was too pale, and his dark snake-like pupil reflected Tarkin's face, his voice deep and intoxicating, with a little exotic accent. "Orson brought you so many troubles, we're sorry."  
Tarkin couldn't connect him to the concert poster that he had seen on the company's wall for a moment, because Thrawn painted his face in sea blue for the photoshoot and put on the red contacts, which made him look like a strange space creature. Without the stage makeup, he is so beautiful and clean, like a normal college student.  
"I didn't do anything wrong, this is his job!" Krennic protested, his movement limited between his lips and tongue.  
"Mr.Tarkin, if he keep being annoying, you can choke him with that sandwich." The blond young man shrugged his shoulders. Anakin had a light pink scar on his right eye, and his brown pupils were very bright, quite handsome. “He always is like that.” Tarkin was stunned for a while, the next person also looked different from the poster. He did not previously have the visual of Anakin, but only Darth Vader, a rock musician wearing a black helmet.  
"He only listens to Galen." The red-haired man shook his head, and it seemed that Hux was the only one not much different from the poster.  
"You are not allowed to say that Galen is not good!" Kreenic gritted his teeth.  
Tarkin felt the ham sandwich in his hand was almost crumpled. He didn't ask who Galen was. He didn't want to know too much now.  
"Mr. Tarkin! I need that food!" The hungry white peacock started calling his babysitter.  
Tarkin opened the sandwich and brought it close to Krennick's mouth. The guitarist quickly made a mess of it.  
"Mr. Tarkin, it's okay if you don't want to do this. We can just starve him to death." Anakin offered.   
The gray-haired man sighed, reluctantly smiling.

Tbh(?)  
Honestly I don't think anyone would like to see more of this.


End file.
